Unconventional Love: Our Secret
by Mallie-3
Summary: She had one thing to protect from the evils of their planet. At all costs he had to be protected. It was their little secret. That secret must not ever be discovered, it would ruin them both...


_Unconventional Love: Our Secret_

_By: Mallie-3_

_A/N: Short snippet of future events in 'Unconventional Love'. Don't read if you don't want small spoilers. This wouldn't leave me alone. I had to somehow give in. I decided to share. I hope you enjoy it. _

…

..

..

.

..

..

…

_Space…_

_What was out there?_

_Was there anything for us?_

_Could we pick ourselves back up?_

Stars streaked past the massive dome window, showing them the way through the vast abyss called their galaxy. The planet in the distance had everything they needed. It had water, life, oxygen. The climate was mild to that of Vegetasei, which either was like a humid summer night or scorching hot. She did hope to see more than just desert. It was too good to be true almost. They needed luck.

It had been days, possibly a week or more since she had been grounded. The silence was off-putting. She preferred the silence to the screams and moans of the wounded. The blue haired woman didn't want to think about the separate cabin in which the ill and the dying lay, hoping to be treated by their own. With the supplies they carried, it didn't nearly cover the amount of people upon this craft. She was grateful for her protector, he was able to hide away medicine, food, and first aid supplies just for her and the little one.

Her blue eyes wandered, staring down at the small little life bundled in a blanket. His blue eyes fluttered closed as he slowly brought his thumb to his lips, suckling hard as if trying to find a drop of milk. Bulma couldn't help but offer a sweet motherly smile as the infant mewled, whimpering and flashing his bright blue eyes up at her. His little fists tightened and extended in the air as his protests became louder.

"Hush, little one," Bulma smoothed her fingers over the soft thatch of lavender hair upon his little head. It was soft, like a human. It was so much like hers.

She glanced up and into the small cockpit and met eyes with the spiky haired Saiya-jin handling the controls. There were two captains, and both Saiya-jin men had navigated non-stop for hours. They were determined. He, however, had much control, much devotion for who he was protecting. It seemed that even though he was piloting, he never kept his eyes away for long. He didn't have to take on this duty, goddess, he had turned it down on numerous occasions. No matter how many times he verbally refused, she knew he would be there no matter what. He had risked his life, as well as the many other Saiya-jin who had died. So many that she was close to perished. There was a heart that beat strong within some of their chests. Bulma knew they weren't all animals. Not even the father of her son. They had emotions no matter how much the elders tried to bury it. A warrior, that was what they wanted, blood thirsty warriors.

Her arms moved under her son's small body, pulling him to her breasts. They were full and swollen with milk. She understood now why he was crying. He knew it was about that time. Bulma nuzzled his smooth face, inhaling his scent before exposing a breast to feed him. It was interesting becoming a mother. She learned what he wanted. He was a month old and she was still learning his different cries. She caught on quick.

As Bulma rocked and cuddled him, she became weary. She felt she couldn't hold him tight enough. She was afraid that if she took her eyes from him for even a second he would disappear. The young human woman had been through too much to bring him into this world that it would end her existence if she was to lose him, her precious son.

Pregnancy had been hard on her body. She was but a human and the son she bore was half. The birth took hours and she nearly bled out to bring him into this world. She praised whatever god was out there for allowing him into this life the moment she heard him testing his strong lungs. She cried, for hours she cried tears of joy upon looking at the perfection created by two individuals. She was whole again. She had a family again.

Bulma never thought she would ever be a mother. Humans were not too bred on their own accord. This little boy was a miracle, a miracle that she would never allow Vegetasei to take from her. Not even the king could retrieve him from her now. That he made sure of. On the planet humans were treated cruel and worked till their dying day. They were slaves and the Saiya-jin were the gods who ruled over them. They bowed down and feared the Saiya-jin. When she became pregnant she knew she had committed the ultimate sin.

"Your mother's got you," She whispered in her native language, licking her lips and closing her eyes before she repeated the same sentence in Saiya. It was almost too painful.

He would know of his heritage. The man protecting them would be sure of that. Bulma turned, looking around her as the small group watched her, watched each other, conversed with one another, and played games trying to take their mind off of everything that had happened and even all that was lost. How had she gotten to this? How had her life changed so much? Years she lived on that planet, years in servitude. In a short time things turned nearly upside down. She would have laughed if someone had told her she would be off planet would have given birth to a half Saiya-jin child a year ago.

Bulma learned quickly that happiness never lasted long before it was taken away or turned on you. As a young girl she lived for her family, loved her mother and father. She was happy, even though the planet was cruel. The things she loved had been taken from her in an instant. She was never to see her mother again. She even loved a man passionately, but…

Bulma paused and looked down noticing the small suckles had stopped. She tilted her head to the side and reached in to tickle her infant's cheek. He suckled once again, but he didn't stop looking at her. His small puckered, rose bud lips even cracked a grin while he was busy eating. A true Saiya-jin. He looked like his father. Bulma bit her lip, holding back the tears of sadness. If only things were different. If only she had more time. If only he would just stop this madness…

"I love you my son," She whispered to him, continuing to rock his tiny form in her arms.

She loved _this_ boy passionately, and that she wouldn't let anyone take from her. No matter what she had to do, she wouldn't let this sliver of happiness in the dark be destroyed.

"You are my son, but you are also his son. You are Trunks, prince of Vegetasei. That will be our secret." Bulma whispered against his soft wisps of hair, placing a soft kiss and glancing up to meet the dark eyes of her protector.

.

..

…

…

..

.

Mallie-3


End file.
